Desde Muchos Animes y Libros con amor
by Hanageshi Mari
Summary: Versión reeditada de mi primera Historia - Gran Crossover de multiples series y Libros de Fantasía, Kasumi, la protagonista, tendrá que enfrentarse junto a su familia [y gran cantidad de amigos] a la gran amenaza que significa la aparición de Misteriosos
1. Primer Libro

_Desde la Tierra Media, Tokio y otras partes más con amor._

**_Cap. 1: De la Tierra Media con amor._**

Nuestra historia comienza en el ya muy conocido Monte Paoz. Nuestra protagonista pasea sobre su flamante Rapidash (?) por los campos cubiertos de flores... un paisaje soñado.

Kasumi: el aire es puro, las flores son hermosas, mira como cantan los pidgeys, rapidash. (mirando al cielo mientras cabalgaba)

Rapidash?(también mirando al cielo mientras trotaba) (¿Cómo hacen los rapidash?)

Pokemon y entrenadora miraban inspirados hacia el cielo. por lo que no se dieron cuenta que estaban entrado en zona de bosque y frente a ellos unos grandes y fuertes árboles... en los que obviamente, chocaron.

¡PAMM! (sonido de un entrenador y un rapidash al chocar contra un árbol)

Kasumi: aaaaayyyy (con la nariz sangrando)

Rapidash? (Cómo se queja un rapidash?)

Kasumi: (muy grande) Eres un estúpido o que? Cuándo te dije que miraras por lo menos tuviste que haber parado!

Rapidash: (muy pequeño)?(Cómo se acomplejan los rapidash?)

Kasumi: uuuyyy, bien, mejor volvamos a casa.

Con la mirada bien enfrente, emprendieron la partida a casa. En eso estaban, cuando ocurre algo en lo que sí debieron mirar hacia arriba:

Shhhooouuuummm (sonido de un agujero misterioso que se abre)

Un gran agujero oscuro (no negro) se abre sobre ellos, y un bulto bastante grande cae como "saco de papa" encima, resultado: un Rapidash con las patas abiertas, inconsciente, y una Kasumi en medio de un Sandwich.

Kasumi: Ayyyyyy... QUE #$&°¡ PASA?

Rapidash:...(habíamos dicho que estaba inconsciente)

: Ayyyyyy

Kasumi: Oye! Quién eres tu?

Ahora vamos a proceder a describir a nuestro "bulto":

Kasumi lo mira de arriba hacia abajo... una estatura de entre 1.90 y 2 metros, penetrantes ojos azules, cabellos rubios y largos, de los que sobresalían unas orejas un poco más largas de lo normal. Llevaba puesta una túnica café, un carcaj con flechas y un gran arco a la espalda y una daga al cinto...en resumen...una maravilla de ser viviente (Uds. ya sabrán lo que es, pero como aun no lo he mencionado...)

Kasumi lo mira con más atención, mas bien lo mira a la cara, y sus miradas se encontraron...ella lo miró...él la miró...ambos se miraron...los pidgeys cantaban, los butterfree revoloteaban...el viento soplaba...se produjo un silencio entre los dos (suena romántico, no?) Pero Kasumi rompió ese silencio.

Kasumi: Oye! Te pregunte hace como 10 minutos que quién eras y qué hacías cayendo por un agujero!

Kasumi: (con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara) Ehhhh...yo no entender tu idioma...tu hablar español? Ehhh...what´s your name?

: Ahhh, tu hablas el idioma de los hombres disculpa, pero estaba acostumbrado al mío. Soy Legolas, del Bosque Negro (haciendo una reverencia)¿Puedo saber el nombre de la dama que me sirvió como amortiguador, para darle mis disculpas?

Kasumi: (con una cara de extrañada que no se la puede) ehh... soy Kasumi, Kasumi Tomoe, vivo en el Monte Paoz (haciendo una pequeña reverencia para no parecer maleducada)

Legolas: Entonces, reciba usted mis disculpas, Kasumi Tomoe del Monte Paoz

Por la cabeza de Kasumi pasaban muchas preguntas: Que clase de nombre era Legolas, Dónde quedaba el Bosque Negro? Acaso quedaba en otro continente? O acaso ese machote era extraterrestre? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de La Dimensión Desconocida...ehhmmm :p era broma, mejor sigamos.

Kasumi: Será mejor que vayamos a casa, o se va hacer tarde. En el camino seguimos hablando.

Legolas: Iremos caminado?

Kasumi: (mirándolo de reojo) Obvio, ya que cierta personita, o lo que quiera que sea dejó inconsciente a mi rapidash al caer de un hoyo negro...

Narradora: (tomando a Kasumi de una oreja) OSCURO! No negro, entendiste?

Kasumi: Ayyyy si, si entendíiiii, podemos seguir?

Narradora: ehhmm sí. ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Así Kasumi y Legolas partieron rumbo a casa conversando. Para hacerla corta Kasumi se entera de que Legolas es un príncipe elfo que vive en el Bosque Negro que forma parte de la Tierra Media. Por su parte, Legolas se entera de que no se encuentra en esta y que ha llegado a esta dimensión a través de un misterioso agujero neg..oscuro. En eso llegan a un bosque cuando cae la noche y ambos quedan con un gran chichón en la cabeza(broma), por lo que deciden quedarse a acampar.

Kasumi: Mejor acampamos aquí, estos bosques de noche son peligrosos

Legolas: Hay arañas gigantes? Oo

Kasumi: No, pero los ursaring salen de noche y son muy fieros, además de los haunter y gengar (se pone blanca) AYYYY DETESTO LOS BOSQUES EN LA NOCHEEEEE!

Legolas: No te preocupes, yo estoy acostumbrado a los bosques oscuros.

Kasumi¿En serio?

Legolas: ¬¬ ¿no te dije que venía del Bosque Negro?

Kasumi: ah... : P pensé que lo de negro era algo puesto así no mas...uu

Legolas: ¬¬

Kasumi: bueno, nos quedaremos aquí, mañana seguimos, le preguntaré a mamá de esto, ella debe saber...bbrruuuu (sonido de tripas vacías) Ayyyy¡¡¡Tengo haaambreeeeeee!

Legolas¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te puedo cazar algo... ¡Mira, ahí va una lechuza! Te darás un festín.

Legolas, con su vista elfica, ve a unos metros un noctowl, rápida y ágilmente saca arco y flecha, apunta y plop! Noctowl cazado!(NdA¿que los elfos no estaban en paz con la naturaleza y no mataban animales?)

Legolas: Es bastante grande, y es blanca... ¿y ese papel?

Kasumi: Déjame ver...

Kasumi tomó el cadáver (Q.E.P.D), era un noctowl de color blanco, lo que era especial, llevaba una nota en las patas, también un collar de color rojo con una medalla en la que Kasumi leyó:

Kasumi: A ver... HED...WING...QUE? Oo

Legolas: Qué pasa? Hay algo malo? No se debe comer?

Kasumi: (muuuuy grande) OBVIO QUE NO SE DEBE COMEEEER! ES EL NOCTOWL MENSAJERO DE MI MADRE, ESTUPIDO! ACASO LO QUE NO TIENES DE ELFO LO TIENES DE TONTO? POR QUE NO MIRAS ANTES DE LLEGAR Y DISPARAR? Ayyyy, pobre Hedwing... uu ahora me van a matar a mí.

Narradora: xD Vaya, vaya, parece que ahora nuestra protagonista no va querer llegar a casa tan luego después de todo...

Kasumi: CALLATEEE!

Narradora¡¡¡cállate tú y déjame terminar el capítulo! Mmm... bueno, como decía, Kasumi acampará en el bosque y pasará la noche con nuestro amigo elfo (la odiooo), para al otro día partir a casa...¡hey¡Verdad que el noctowl llevaba una nota! Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**_Cap 2: Mami...te tengo una noticiaaaa_**.

Así al alba de otro día Kasumi y Legolas el elfo comenzaron su travesía (con el pobre hedwing dentro de un saco), a la casa de nuestra protagonista, faltando poco para llegar...

Kasumi: Oye, acabo de recodar que el Hedwing llevaba una nota cuando le disparaste¿cierto?

Legolas: Ahh si, aquí lo tengo.(Sacando el pergamino del carcaj.) (Que le iba a hacer, que yo sepa, no tenía bolsillos)

Kasumi: Déjame ver...¡oye! Ese es el sello de Hogwarts.

Legolas¿Hogwarts¿Qué es eso?

Kasumi: Es una escuela de magia, mi mamá hace clases ahí desde hace algunos años. ¿Qué dirá? La voy a abrir

Legolas¿No será mejor que tu madre la abra?

Kasumi: Bah¿qué tiene?

Kasumi rompe el sello y abre el trozo de pergamino, donde se lee:

Estimada Señora Tomoe:

Durante estas vacaciones han habido reportes del Ministerio de reapariciones de varios mortífagos. Tememos

el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Por favor, contáctese con el Señor Potter, el Señor Weasley, y la señorita

Granger, para informarles de todo, su ayuda como aurores sería esencial. Luego de comunicarse con ellos le rogamos que se

dirija al castillo en cuanto pueda, para una reunión con el resto de los maestros.

Le deseo buena suerte

Albus Dumbledore

Al terminar, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Kasumi.

Kasumi: Una carta de Dumbledore... sobre Él... Oo.

Legolas¿Y quién es Él?

Kasumi: Alguien que no quisiera recordar... ¡Sal, Rapidash, Veremos si está bien. Mi mamá debe leer esto rápido.

Y por esas cosas de la vida, Rapidash estaba en perfectas condiciones para emprender la carrera a toda velocidad, y en poco tiempo llegaban a casa.

Kasumi: Ya llegamos.

Legolas: (algo extrañado) ¿Y esta es tu casa?

Kasumi: Si¿Qué tiene?

Legolas: Es que es redonda

Kasumi: Es una casa de la Cápsula Corp. Se la regaló mi abuela a mi mamá cuando se casó. Entremos.

Al entrar, nos encontramos con un hogar confortable y muy moderno, como lo es típico de las casas de la Corp. Cápsula.

Kasumi¡Mamaaaa, ya llegué!

Legolas: Esta morada es muy extraña

Al momento que Kasumi anuncia su llegada, una silueta baja corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar a la puerta le da un fuerte abrazo.

Sra. Tomoe: Al fin llegaste, me tenías tan preocupada.

Kasumi¡¡¡¡ay mama, no me aprietes tantoooo

Sra. Tomoe¿Y este chico? No me lo has presentado

Legolas: Legolas Hojaverde, a su servicio (dando una reverencia)

Sra. Tomoe: (mirándolo de arriba abajo) Hotaru Tomoe, mucho gusto. (Dirigiéndose al oído de Kasumi) Oye Kasumi, tienes un muy buen gusto¿pasaste la noche con él?

Kasumi: (roja como un tomate) ¡MAMA COMO SE TE OCURRE¡

En ese momento, Kasumi recordó la importancia de la nota.

Kasumi: Ah, mamá, te enviaron esto de Hogwarts.

Hotaru¿En serio¿Y Hedwing? Recuerdo haberlo enviado para allá...

Kasumi: Oo ehhh¿Hedwing¿cuál Hedwing?

Hotaru: Hedwing, mi noctowl favorito, ese de color blanco, bien bonito, se lo envié al señor Dumbledore hace algún tiempo.

¿Quién llegó, señora Hotaru?

Legolas: Debe referirse a la lechuza que maté anoche (mostrando el saquito)

Hotaru: Oo ¿matar¿Anoche¡¡¡KASUMIIIII! (enrojecida de furia)

Kasumi: (elfo estúpido) Oo ehh... ahhh, hola Ash, Misty, hola Brock, que gusto de verlos, oye Misty, quería verte, tengo unos nuevos pokémon de agua, están muy bonitos ¿vienes conmigo? Están en el patio.

Misty: nn ehh.. está bien ¿vienen chicos?

Hotaru: Kasumi... ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MI HEDWIG? (más roja todavía)

Ash, Brock: nn está bien, vamos.

Kasumi: Voy y vulevooo

Legolas: Señora Tomoe... ¿Qué le pasa? Está roja como un tomate.(aún con el saco con el cadáver en la mano)Ehhh...(lo esconde) No se preocupe, yo le puedo conseguir otro.

Hotaru: (Ahora pálida)Heeeeeddddwiiiiiiggg...(se desmaya)

Legolas: (desesperado)¡Se desmayó! Kasumiiii, tu madre se ha desmayadoooo, Kasumiii... ¿Ahora que hago con ella?

Fin del capítulo (que corto, pero la pobre Hotaru tiene que reponerse.)

* * *

**_Cáp 3: Hamburguesas para cenar._**

Luego toda una tarde escapando de su madre, desmayada por el shock y atendida por Netsu, la empleada (la casa era bastante grande) Kasumi y sus amigos Ash, Misty, Brock y Legolas vuelven al hogar para cenar.

Kasumi¿Y qué opinas Misty?

Misty: Son muy bonitos...y fuertes

Brock: Con la receta que te di, de seguro que se pondrán más fuertes aún, ja ja (se engrandece, con un brazo en la cintura y el otro indicando hacia el cielo) esa receta es infalible, por que soy simplemente genial, ja ja ja

El resto: ¬¬

Ash¿A qué hora comemos?

Kasumi: no sé, voy a preguntar...mamaaaa¿Qué hay de cenaaar?(entrando a la cocina)

Hotaru: (muy pálida, imagínense a Gourry cuando pierde la espada de Luz) ahhhhhhhh no tengo ánimooooo, Netsu lo está haciendoooooooo.

Netsu: Hoy cenaremos hamburguesas.(vaya cena)

Ash: Bieeen

: Ya llegueee

Kasumi: hola papá

Hotaru: Truuuunks, queridooooo holaaaaaa

Trunks: querida¿Qué te pasó?

Kasumi: Ehhh... de ahí te cuento papi, vamos a cenar...

Trunks¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Netsu: Yo le cuento...

Al rato...

Trunks: así que eso pasó.

Kasumi: Sip

Hotaru¿Cómo dices que lo encontraste?(ya recuperada)

Kasumi: Cayó por un agujero en el cielo.

Hotaru: Mmmm... ¿Cómo llegaste ahí, Legolas?

Legolas: bueno, se suponía que iniciaba mi viaje hacia le Tierras Imperecederas junto a mi nov... buen amigo Gimli...

Se muestra mucho agua (¿mar o río?), en medio, se ve un bote en su interior están Legolas y Gimli, de repente sobre ellos se abre un gran agujero que los comienza a atraer, primero al elfo, y Gimli...no tengo idea, la imagen se oscurece con el rostro aterrorizado de Legolas.

Kasumi: Ohhhhh!

Ash, Misty y Brock: Oo

Misty: Un agujero...

Ash: (con una hamburguesa en la boca) ¿nego?

Narradora: ASH KETCHUM!

Ash¿Qué?

Narradora: O le cambias el adjetivo, o le digo a tu mamá que no te cambias los "Tu Ya Sabes Que" todos los días...

Ash: Nooo, no, oscuro, oscuro, agujero oscuro

Narradora: Así está mejor, sigan

Kasumi: ¬¬... Oye mamá, este es el papel que traía Hedwig...

Hotaru: (arrinconda, con una luz encima) NO MENCIONEN ESE NOMBREEEE!

Trunks: ¬¬Hotaru, por favor cálmate.

Hotaru: esta bién... pásame ese papel...a ver...mmmm, ya veo...(examinando la carta)

Trunks: Hotaru, tu crees que...

Hotaru: no lo sé, no estoy segura (se pone muy seria)

Kasumi¿De qué hablan¿De qué me perdí?

En ese instante se siente un SHOUUUUM como el del cap. 1

Misty¿qué es eso?

Hotaru, Kasumi: eso es...

Brock: AHHH es el fin del mundo! necesito abrazar a una chica! Netsu¿vienes conmigo?

Misty: (tirándolo de una oreja) No digas estupideces, cabeza hueca

Luego del estrépito, se siente la caída de otro bulto, esta vez más pequeño que rueda por el techo de la casa (que de algo sirva el diseño redondo)

todos salen, y se encuentran con un hombrecito muy bajo, barbudo y co un hacha en la espalda...

Casi todos. ¿UN ENANO?

Legolas¡¡¡GIMLIIII!

Gimli¡¡¡LEGOLAAAS!

Ambos corren a su encuentro, legolas se arrodilla para abrazar a su gran amigo, el que igual debe saltar para abrazarlo, una escena conmovedora de reencuentro...

Kasumi: amigo de un elfo...¿un enano?

Gimli: permtanme que me presente, yo soy Gimli, hijo de Gloin, a su servicio (haciendo una reverencia que hace que su barba llegue hasta el suelo.)

Mientras todos estaba pendientes del pequeño amigo de Legolas, Hotaru se escapa entre la multitud y se dirige al patio, donde entre las ramas de los árboles aprieta un botón secreto, que abre una trampilla en el suelo, Hotaru baja rápidamente y nos encontramos en una habitación en la que habían una moderna computadora y una esfera de cristal, a los lados de esta, se encuentran tres gatos, uno negro, uno blanco y uno gris.

Hotaru se dirige a la esfera, el gato negro le habla...

Gato N¿qué fue eso¿es lo que sospechábamos?

Hotaru: Creo que si, Luna

Gato B ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Hotaru: deberemos reunirnos de nuevo, corre la posibilidad de que ella vuelva...

Gato G¿Tu crees que Kasumi esté lista? esta sería su primera batalla...

Hotaru: Deberá estarlo, Diana, si mi sueño premonitorio decía la verdad, esto será mu difícil.

Gato N: Nos contactaremos con el resto de las Scouts.

Hotaru: (Mirando la esfera en la que se ve un gran nube negra)El mundo está cambiando, lo siento en la tierra, lo veo en el agua, lo huelo en el aire...snif, snif...¡LAS HAMBURGUESAS QUE DEJÉ EN LA COCINA SE VAN A QUEMAR! permiso chicos, me voy..

Así Hotaru volvió al grupo y terminaro su cena.

Ash: estaban deliciosas, no podría comer ni una más.

Brock: muchas gracias, señora Hotaru, gracias Netsu

Hotaru, Netsu: No es nada.

Misty: a togepi y a mi nos dió mucho sueño.

Togepi: toge...prrrii (con sueño)

Pikachu: pi pi ka chuuu (tb con sueño)

Netsu: las habitaciones de huespede están listas si quieren ir a acostarse.

Ash: gracias Netsu, nos vamos a dormir, Buenas noches a todos (se retiran)

Todos: Buenas noches.

Kasumi: a mi también me dió sueñooo

Hotaru: tu te quedas, tenemos que hablar.

Kasumi: --

Trunks: es sobre los agujeros.

Legolas¿sabe algo sobre esos agujeros?

Hotaru: se puede decir que sí

Trunks: pero conversemos más relajadamente ¿quieren tomar algo? tengo wisky, ron, tequila, martini, pisco, vino, cerveza...

Legolas. ¡SII¡¡VINO!

Gimli¡¡¡YO UNA CERVEZA!

Trunks: ¬¬ corren una cerveza y un vino..

Kasumi: yo quiero un martini!

Hotaru: no! tu una limonada, eres menor de edad

Kasumi: uu

Hotaru: ¬¬ eehhmm, a lo nuestro...

Kasumi¿Qué tienes que ver con los agujeros?

Hotaru: A decir verdad... nosotros no somos de esta dimensión.

Kasumi, legolas, Gimli: Oo

Kasumi¿qué quieres decir?

Hotaru: hace algunos años, nosotras, las sailor scouts...

Legolas, Gimli¿qué es eso?

Hotaru: luego les explico...nosotras pertenecíamos a otra dimensión..nos en contrábamos en una ardua batalla contra la malvada Sailor Galaxia...

Hacemos una retrospectiva hacia algunos años, cuando Hotaru era una niña, pero una experimentada Sailor Scout...Estamos en el campo de batalla, un edificio hecho escombros, trece figuras femeninas (y una masculina) le cierran el paso a otra mujer, mientras en primer plano caía un espada.

S. Moon: ya ríndete Galaxia... no tiene caso pelear.

Galaxia: No seas cobarde, Sailormoon...¡vamos, pelea, demuéstrame tu poder (una luz roja la en vuelve y su traje dorado toma un color negro) YO SOLA LAS ELIMINARÉ A TODAS (lanza una gigantesca bola de luz y todas la S. Scout vuelan por los aires)

S. Uranus: (incorporándose) ¡oh no! se ha vuelto más poderosa, perdimos la oportunidad de vencerla.

Galaxia¡vamos¿quién quiere morir primero?

S. Saturn: yo pelearé contigo (dirigiéndose al grupo) Huyan rápido, yo la eliminaré, transpórtense a otro lugar, porque destruiré la tierra si es necesario.

S. CH. Moon¡no! yo no pienso huir, me quedaré aquí a pelear contigo, moriremos juntas si es necesario.

El resto: si, nosotras tb nos quedaremos.

Galaxia¡vamos, pequeña¿peleas o no? (tomando su espada) menos charla y ataca

S. Saturn: (girando su lanza) si eso e lo que quieres...AAHHH (corriendo)

Así empieza la batalla, la scout del Siencio y la scout más poderosa del Universo cuerpo a cuerpo, lanza contra espada durante un buen período de tiempo, hasta que galaxia acierta su estocada en Sailor Saturn en forma profunda, y esta cae al suelo.

Galaxia: (separándose) ahí tienes el precio por desafiarme, ahora acabaré contigo (comienza a formar una bola de luz)

S. Saturn: (reincorporándose) ya fue suficiente, debo terminar con ella... chicas, fue un placer conocerlas... ¡ATAQUE DEL SILENCIO!

Sailor Saturn lanza una gran bola oscura en respuesta al ataque de galaxiay ambas chocan con gran estruendo. Ambas luchan por algunos momentos...hasta que un gran agujero se abre y atrae a todas las chicas (y chicos) hacia el y se cierra, para volver a abrirse en un bosque. Las 13 sailor Scout (y Tuxedo Mask)caen del agujero con vida.

S. Neptune¿y Galaxia?

S. Jupiter: no está ¿y nosotras dónde estamos?

S. Saturn: (muy débil) debió haberse separado de nosotras en el agujero, hemos caído en dimensiones...distintas...ahhh (se transforma en Hotaru)

Todas¡¡¡HOTARU!

S. Mercury: está sangrando demasiado, debemos parar la hemorragia (se rasga la falda y trata de vendar la herida)

En eso, llega al lugar unhombre con el pelo alborotado...

¿qué sucede? escuché un ruido por este lugar...AAHH¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ESA NIÑA?

S. Ch. Moon: fue atacada por una mujer malvada con una espada ¡Ayúdenos por favor!

: está bien, la llevaremos a mi casa, ahí la curaremos.

Hotaru fue trasladada en las espaldas de aquel gentil hombre hasta su casa donde fue curada por su esposa. Mientras Hotaru descansaba, las chicas se transforman y conversan con la familia.

Serena: disculpe, no nos habíamos presentado, soy Serena Tsukino, ellas son mis amigas Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Chibiusa, mis amigos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, él es mi novio Darien, y quien se encuentra descansando es Hotaru.

Todos: mucho gusto

: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Goku, ella es mi esposa Milk y ellos son mis hijos Son Gohan y Son Goten

Goten, Gohan y Milk: Mucho gusto

Haruka: muchas gracias por atender a Hotaru¿cómo podríamos agradecercelo?

Goku: no se preocupen...

De vuelta al presente...

Hotaru: así fue que llegamos aquí y conocimos a Goku, tiempo más tarde conocí a tu padre y nos casamos.

Kasumi: wooow! así que no eres de esta dimensión.

Legolas: puesh yo digo que esh imposhible que una mujer tan hermosha perteneshca a eshte mundo, hic¿shierto?

Gimli: ashí esh, amigo mío, hic.

Narradora: sin darse cuenta, durante la narración de Hotaru, Legolas y Gimli se tomaron unas copitas de más...

Legolas: (un poco rojo por efecto del alcohol) ja ja ja ushted tiene musha shuerte, hic¿o no shuegro?

Kasumi, Hotaru, Trunks¿SUEGRO?

Kasumi: (muy roja) eehh...¿qué quieres decir?

Legolas: no te hagash la tonta Kashumi, hic, tu no te quedash atrash, she ve a la vishta que eresh preshiosha, vamosh, dame un beshito (acercándose mucho a ella)

Kasumi¡¡NOOOOO!

Trunks: Netsu, por favor llévate al señor Gimli a su habitación, yo me llevo a Legolas.

Netsu: (recién llegando) sí señor.

Trunks toma del brazo a Legolas, y Netsu se lleva al apa a Gimli por las escaleras al segundo piso, mientras el elfo sigue diciendo idioteces...

Legolas: Mira Trunksh amigo mío, hic, te voy a cantar una canshión que me ensheñaron mish amigosh de Rivendell, hic, dishe ashi...

Trunks: está bien, pero me la cantas en tu habitación

Legolas: no, ahora, hic, para que la eshcushe la linda Kashumi...(se para en medio de la escalera y se larga a cantar)

¡Oh¿aquí osh quedareish, o ensheguida osh ireish¡she extravían losh poneysh¡la lush del día muere, hic.

Shería malo irshe; musho mejor quedarshe, y eshcushar y atender hashta el fin de la noshe nueshtro canto, ja ja ja ja...ay no eshe era el final, mejor te la canto del prinshipio...

Trunks: ¬¬ MEJOR MAÑANA... ¿ya?

Legolas: eshta bien, hic, mañana, pero preparenshe, porque mi vosh esh hermosha... (mientras desaparece detrás de la pared de la escalera)

El resto (menos Gimli, ya que se quedó dormido en la espalda de Netsu): ¬¬

Kasumi: ...(demasiado roja y al borde del desmayo)

Hotaru: cálmate Kasumi, recuerda que está ebrio, no sabe lo que hace.

Fin del capítulo. uu Continúa en el segundo libro...


	2. Segundo Libro

_**Segundo Libro**_

_**Capítulo 4: En los aposentos de Satanás**_

Narradora: Nos encontramos en el infierno, el hogar (si se le puede llamar hogar) de Satanás, el Diablo, Lucifer, el Malulo, etc...u bueno, el caso es que encontramos a Saurón...

Saurón: aayyy, todavía me duele el trasero, me enterré un fierro de la armadura cuando caí de ese condenado agujero...

Freezer: no te quejes tanto, no sabes lo que duele ser partido en dos... por culpa de ese mugroso sayajin... el solo hecho de recordarlo hace que me duela la cintura...

Saurón¿te moriste partido por la mitad? que horror...

Freezer: no, no fue así, luego me rescataron y volvieron la parte que me faltaba en partes biónicas, pero ése otro mugroso súper sayajin me cortó en pedacitos en pedazos...

Saurón: Oo bueno... a mí esa comunidad me dio duro a mí y a mi ejército... ya le tengo fobia a los medianos...

En eso aparece una figura femenina...

Galaxia¿de qué hablan¿de muertes dolorosas?

Freezer: tu no tendrías nada que aportar, ni siquiera estás muerta.

Galaxia: cállate, afeminado, eso no te incumbe... a propósito, logré comunicarme con Voldemort, me dijo que desde que su discípulo Malfoy logró sacarlo de aquí, estuvo investigando y cree que habrá un manera de sacarnos a nosotros también.

Freezer¿en serio¿cómo?

Galaxia: le conté lo de Saurón, dice que podría encontrar una forma de usar esos agujeros para sacarnos.

Freezer: espléndido, así podremos volver al mundo de los vivos y vengarnos de todos los que nos hayan hecho mal¿te unes, Saurón?

Saurón: quisiera vengarme de esos estúpidos de la comunidad, claro que me uno.

Galaxia: excelente, necesitaremos un buen ejército para conquistar el Universo y llevar a cabo nuestra venganza.

Saurón: yo no recomiendo ni a orcos ni a Uruk-hai, tampoco a espectros poseídos, son muy estúpidos.

Galaxia¿quién mejor que los mismos espectros de este infierno? espíritus llenos de rencor...

Freezer: un ejército perfecto... espíritus malignos, acudan a este llamado, unan sus fuerzas a nosotros para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza... NUESTRO REGRESO.

Galaxia, Saurón: ja ja ja

Fin del capítulo (que corto, y que largo sale en el cuadernillo uu)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 5: Desde algún lugar... en nuestro Mundo_**

Narradora: Nos vamos del Infierno, nuestra historia nos lleva a... ¿nuestro mundo? estamos en... ¿El Liceo?... Eeehhh... Venerable y Todopoderosa Autora, podrías decirme... ¿Por qué rayos aparece el Liceo en este capítulo?

Mari-han: No te metas con la autora...¬¬

Narradora: Oo eeehhhh... está bien, estamos en el Liceo Polivalente Moderno Cardenal Caro en Buin, que celebra sus 40 años de existencia. Acaba de terminar la fiesta de aniversario y tres alumnas comunes y corrientes salen del establecimiento...

voz: oye Mari te vas a conectar hoy a Internet?

Mari: No tengo idea Cata, capaz que ni siquiera me dejen...uu

Narradora: Oo

Cata: y tu Caro?

Carola: yo siiii! me voy a meter a buscar más fotos de Legolitas...nn

Mari: en serio? después me las puedes mandar, ah! y si encuentras más de Trunks, me las mandas también, ya?

Carola: ya...

Mari:

Narradora¡Un momento¿¡La Venerable Autora aqui¿Que haces aqui?

Mari-chan: mira, es MI OBRA, yo hago lo que quiero y si quiero me meto ¿OK?;P...y más respeto, que si quiero te elimino de la historia...

Narradora: está bien...sigan no más

Cata, Carola, Mari: ¬¬

Cata: oye Mari, me puedes traer el especial de Conan el Lunes

Mari: sip, oye Caro¿por qué no vienes a la casa a verlo?

Carola: yaaa! le aviso al tiro a mi mamá...

Narradora: En eso estaban cuando aparece el... ya saben el agujero, y las empieza a atraer...

Cata: AAAHHHH NOOOOO MI CARA NOOOOOO

Carola: AAAAAYYYYY QUE PASAAAAAAAA!

Mari: QUE QUERRES QUE SEPAAAA SE SUPONE QUE NO TENGO IDEAAAAAAAAA!

Todas: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Narradora: Y así se fueron a través del agujero hasta...

Fin del capítulo...

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Que trata de lo sucedido luego del incidente de la borrachera y las impresiones de Kasumi (me tiene rayada el Quijote)**_

Narradora: Amanece un nuevo día en el Monte Paoz. Nuestra protagonista baja de su habitación, todos se encuentran tomando desayuno con fuerzas renovadas

Kasumi: Buenos días!

Casi todos: buenos días Kasumi!

Hotaru: te costó recuperarte de la impresión¿eh Kasumi? te levantaste bastante tarde

Kasumi: (levemente sonrojada) ehh ¿de qué hablas?

Ash¿recuperarse¿impresión?

Misty¿de qué nos perdimos?

Trunks: yo les cuento...

Legolas, Kasumi: (rojos) no, no, no, no les cuentes por favor!

Trunks: Resulta que...(les cuenta lo sucedido el cap 4)

Ash: mmphhgg...( no podía contener la risa)

Misty, Brock: Ash, más respeto!

Ash: perdón...

Kasumi: oye mamá¿hoy no venían las chicas?

Hotaru: no, me comuniqué con ellas y acordamos no juntarnos, es mejor estar repartidas, así sabremos más de lo que pasa en el entorno...¿por qué no vas al mercado del pueblo? necesito verduras para el almuerzo...

Kasumi: está bien

Hotaru¿por qué no la acompañas, Legolas?

Legolas:(levemente sonrojado) lo haré con gusto, debo compensar con algo su amable hospitalidad

Gimli: yo también se lo agradezco, señora Hotaru, así que iré con mi compañero

Hotaru: Oo ¿para queee? señor Gimli, dejelos a ellos que vayan, le pido que se quede.

Gimli: si usted me lo pide... me quedo, entonces que vaya Legolas con la señorita Kasumi.

Hotaru: muy bien... vamos, que esperan, vayan luego o nos quedaremos sin verduras.

Narradora: Y parten al pueblo, caminando a paso lento, pero un poco nervioso, y en completo silencio, como si uno estuviera esperando que el otro hablara para entablar una conversación. Pasaban por el bosque, aún en silencio, cuando Legolas habló...

Legolas: (algo nervioso) ehhh... señorita Kasumi...

Kasumi: (también nerviosa) por favor, no me llames señorita, sólo dime Kasumi¿esta bien?

Legolas: está bien...bueno...yooo...esteeee...queríaaaaa...pedirle disculp... ¡PAF!

Narradora: El pobre Legolas queriendo disculparse por el incidente de la noche anterior, tropieza con una raiz de un inoportuno árbol, al querer sujetarse, sin querer se agarra a... ¡la blusa de Kasumi! y ambos caen y... vuelan algunas cosas... una peluca rubia (acotación: Kasumi es morena, saquen su propia conclusión de la pertenencia de la peluca)... lentes de contacto verdes...una ¿dentadura postiza?... ¿pestañas postizas?... ¿un par de implantes de silicona?. Al darse cuenta Kasumi de la pérdida de sus pestñas e implantes, se pone más roja que en todo lo que lleva del fic...mira desesperada a Legolas (o lo que queda de el) y... AAAHHHHHHHHH! (no daré detalles, es demasiado horroroso)

Kasumi: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! (grito de terror)

Fin del capítulo...

Capítulo 7: Volviendo a la dura realidad

Narradora: Kasumi despierta en su cama, al parecer eso fue sólo un sueño, lo primero que hace es abrir la parte superior de su pijama...

Kasumi: uf, son de verdad... oh no! ya son las doce, ya no desayunéee...

Narradora: Kasumi se viste y baja al living, Trunks ya había partido a la Capsule Corp. a trabajar, Netsu y Hotaru preparaban el almuerzo y Ash y compañía se preparaban para partir... Legolas y Gimli, recostados en el sillón, con un poco de resaca.

Hotaru: (gritando desde la cocina) vaya, creo que te costó recuperarte de la impresión...

Legolas: Por el amor de Ilúvatar, señora Hotaru, no hable tan fuerte...

Gimli: por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza...

Hotaru: uy, perdón, oye Kasumi, necesito verduras para el almuerzo¿por qué no vas con Legolas, para que tome aire fresco...

Kasumi: (sonrojada) está bien, mamá¿vienes conmigo, Legolas?

Legolas: (un poco demacrado) está bien

Gimli: pues si es para tomar aire fresco, yo también voy.

Hotaru: Oo mejor quédate, podrías dormir un rato...por favor...

Gimli: bueno...si usted lo pide...

Kasumi: bueno, nos vamos

Ash: nosotros también nos vamos

Kasumi: pero si llegaron ayer.

Misty: debemos seguir, Ash tiene varios gimnasios que desafiar

Brock: así es

NdA: y tenía que sacar personajaes...se vienen demasiados

Ash: debemos irnos, despídete pikachu

Pikachu: pi pika chuuu

Mis, Bro, Ash: Muchas gracias por todo, señora Hotaru

Hotaru: no es nada, vuelvan cuando quieran

Kasumi: adioooos

Gim-Leg: (con cara un poco demacrada) adiooos...fue un gusto conocerlos.

Ash-Mis-Bro: Hasta luego (mientras se alejan)

Hotaru: Adios chicos, ya Kasumi, ve luego al mercado o me voy a quedar sin verduras (dándole el dinero)

Kasumi: está bien¿vamos?

Narradora:Así Kasumi y Legolas parten en su travesía hacia el mercado, mientras cruzaban el bosque en silencio, Kasumi miraba atentamente el cabello de Legolas... sentía que el sueño se repetía.

Legolas: (sintiéndose observado, y sonrojado) ¿qué miras?

Kasumi: Oo no, nada, no te preocupes.

Después de varios segundos de silencio...

Legolas: eehhh... señorita Kasumi...

Kasumi: sólo dime Kasumi¿ya?

Legolas: está bien... bueno Kasumi... quisiera (deteniéndose)ehhh... esteee...

Kasumi: (mirándolo a los ojos) ¿qué cosa?

Legolas: (también mirándola a los ojos) quería pedirle disculpas por lo de la noche anterior...

Kasumi: (un poco roja) no te procupes...eso le pasa a cualquiera...

Narradora: En ese instante, ambos quedan con su mirada fija en el otro... por varios segundos, Kasumi siente algo muy raro, que no le había pasado nunca, al igual que Legolas... sus miradas se acercaron aún más... los corazones se aceleraban... ambos cierran sus ojos... se acercan aún más... el corazón de Kasumi ya no da más... sólo quiere besarlo... Legolas siente exactamente lo mismo... sus labios están a punto de juntarse cuando...

SSSSSSHHHHOOOOOUUUUUUUMMM (apertura de agujero como el del cap 1)

Narradora: otro agujero se abre (para variar) y sobre Legolas y Kasumi caen no uno... sino que dos bultos uno sobre Legolas y otro sobre Kasumi... son Mari y Carola

PAMMMM... PAMMM (caída de dos bultos en forma consecutiva)

Kasumi: Y AHORA QUE!

Legolas¿qué fue eso?

Mari: AAAYYYYYY..

Carola: AYAYAYAYYYY me doliooooo

Mari ¿dónde estamos?... AAAHHHH (grito para adentro)

Carola¿qué paso? AAAHAHAHAAH (otro grito para adentro)

Narradora: Mari y Carola tenían sus miradas puestas en el elfo... no lo podían creer...

Mari¿es quién creo que es?

Carola: no seeee... oye¿cómo te llamas?

Legolas¿yo? me llamo Legolas, para servirles (hace una revencia)

Carola-Mari: Oo (sorprendidas totalmente)

Carola: AAAAHHH NOOOOO YO ME VOY A DESMAYAR!

Mari: AAAYYYYY ME VA A DAR UN ATAQUE! AHHHHHH

Legolas: por favor cálmense¿por qué tanto revuelo ante mi presencia?

Kasumi¿que voy a saber yo?

Mari: ayyyy no nada, no se preocupen... ya Carola, cálmate

Carola: (respirando hondo) ya, ya me calmé... (pero sigue mirando fijamente a Legolas con ojos extrañados)

Kasumi¿quiénes son ustedes? yo me llamo Kasumi, mucho gusto...

Mari: yo soy Mari, y ellas son mis amigas Carola y... ¿y la Cata?

Cata: (desde una rama en lo alto de un árbol) aquiiiii! estoy enganchada en un árbooooool

Carola: ella es Catalina... la que faltaba¿ahora cómo la vamos a sacar?

Kasumi: no se preocupen por eso, yo la bajo... IIIIAAAAAA! (golpe certero de karate)

Mari-Carola: CUIDADDOOOOOOO!

Narradora: Kasumi le da un gran golpe al árbol, del que Catalina cae "como saco de papa" en el suelo

NdA: quería que el Legolas la rescatara a la perla?... ¬¬

Fin del capítulo...

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Las recién llegadas**_.

Narradora: bueno... Catalina es bajada del árbol por Kasumi de una manera un poco brusca, y siguen con ellas el camino hacia el mercado... pero Kasumi no olvida el suceso reciente con Legolas... y él tampoco.

Ya vuelven del mercado con tres nuevas huéspedes a casa, Hotaru se encuentra en la cocina con su amigo Goku...

Kasumi: llegamos...

Mari: una casa...

Carola¿redonda?

Cata: las he visto en alguna parte, pero no me puedo acordar...

Mari-Car: (pensando) Oo Corporación Cápsula

Kasumi: (entrando) mamaaaaa, ya llegueeee

Legolas: señora Hotaruuu

Hotaru: (saliendo de la cocina) ay que bueno, invité a Goku a almorzar... Oo ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Kasumi: (pasándoe la bolsa con el encargo) otras víctimas de los benditos agujeros...

Mari: (pensando: se me hace conocida) llamo Marisol, pero sólo dígame Mari, ellas son mis amigas Carolina y Catalina... mucho gusto

Cat-Car: mucho gusto.

Hotaru: Hotaru Tomoe, mucho gusto

Mari: (ERA ELLA!)

Hotaru: muy bien Mari, así que ustedes fueron atraidas por uno de los agujeros...

Carola: así parece...

Cata: fue horrible..

Hotaru: me imagino, pasen, están en su casa, estábamos apunto de almorzar

Cata: En serio?

Mari: ya tenía hambre

Carola: yo también

Kasumi: entonces pasen.

C-C-M: gracias!

Hotaru: veo las verduras y estamos listos, pasen a la cocina por mientras...

C-C-M: (entrando a la cocina) gracias señora Hotaru... Oo

Goku: hola! me llamo Son Goku¿y ustedes?

Kasumi: hola tío, ellas son Mari, Catalina y Carola, para variar llegaron por el agujero.

C-C-M: Oo hola...

Hotaru: por ahora coman y relájense, luego hablaremos de eso...

Narradora: Y luego del almurezo... todos van al living

Cata: muchas gracias señora Hotaru, estuv delicioso

C-M: si, muchas gracias

Hotaru: no fue nada chicas... a propósito ¿cómo fue que el agujero las absorbió?

Mari: bueno... íbamos rumbo a nuestras casas del colegio cuando se apareció ese agujero y llegamos acá.

Kasumi: debemos averiguar eso luego, mamá, quizás tenga algo que ver con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Hotaru: yo no creo eso...

Goku: yo tampoco, lo de los agujeros viene desde mucho antes, incluso antes de que nacieras tu, Kasumi.

Kasumi: en todo caso...

C-C-M?

Carola¿se podría saber que es lo que pasa¿hay algo raro?

Hotaru: el sólo hecho de que ustedes, Legolas y Gimli hayan llegado aquí... incluso mi llegada y la del resto de las Sailors es un hecho extraño...

Legolas: a propósito¿dónde está Gimli?

Hotaru: ah, luego de que te fuiste, se fue a acostar y no ha despertado... ¬¬ parece que a tí se te pasó muy luego la resaca... ¿pasó algo en el camino hacia el mercado?

Cata: de hecho me fijé que estaban como conversando en forma bastante cercana... ¿hace cuánto tiempo que se cono... mmmpphghhg... (la boca de Catalina sujetada por una Kasumi roja)

Legolas: (sonrojado) NOOOOO NADAAAAA SEÑORA HOTARU... no pasó absolutamente NADA

Hotaru: aayyy ¿y para que se la creen? Si era broma, no creen que voy a pensar que... jajajajaaaaa, por favor...

Kasumi: (uf, me salvé) eehhh ¿así que era broma? Ahhh jajajajaaaaa si era broma¿cierto, Legolas?

Legolas: (fiiiuuu) si, si, jaja

Narradora: Pasó la tarde, Goku regresó a su casa,y las tres nuevas huéspedes pasaron el día ayudando a la señora Hotaru en los queaceres del hogar en agradecimiento... SIII OHHHHH! se llevaron toda la tarde "bolseando" en la casa, lo más útil que hicieron fue recoger la mesa...

Mari-chan¿¿podrías callarte POR FAVOOORR?

Narradora: bah, se me paga sólo por decir la verdad...

bolsear: Para los lectores extranjeros, "bolsear" es en palabras simples abusar de la hospitalidad de alguien, en la juerga chilena (ando explicativa parece)

Narradora: Y este fue el Momento Cultural Momentáneo con Mar...

Mari-chan: CALLATEEEE! y sigue¿ya?

Narradora: ... (silencio absoluto)

Mari-chan: TE DIJE QUE SIGUIERAS!

Narradora: usteeeed me dijo quee mee callaraaaaa... y eso hago.

Mari-chan: ahhhh! olvídate de eso y sigue!

Narradora: ya, ya ,ya... en fin, pasa la tarde volando...

Kasumi: ... y este es mi Rapidash, es mi mejor pokémon...

C-C-M: ooohhhhhhh

Legolas: es un caballo bastante extraño... (acercando la mano a la cabeza del pokémon) sus crines parecen de fuego...

Kasumi: NO LO TOQUEEES! son de fuego, no se deja tocar por nadieeee, te va a quemaaar...

Narradora: Pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo estaba tocando... pero no le pasa nada... el pokémon acepta gustoso las caricias del elfo...

Kasumi: Oo ¿no te quemó? No pasó nada

Legolas: no, nada¿por qué?

Kasumi: es que Rapidash no se deja tocar por nadie... y tu lo estás tocando... a ver, trata de montarlo, voy por una montura...

Legolas: no, no te procupes, no necesito montura.

Narradora: Legolas monta a Rapidash, Kasumi teme lo peor... pero no sucede nada, em cambio, Rapidash se ve complacido de llevar a semejante jinete (NdA: quien no!).

K-C-C-M: ooohhhhhhh

Kasumi: tambieeen

Mari: puede montarlo, wow, es increíble

Carola¿y hasta ahora sólo tu podías montarlo?

Kasumi: claro, ni siquiera mi mamá ni nadie que no fuera yo...

Hotaru: (saliendo al patio) vaya que estás desinformada Kasumi, me extraña de ti¿no has leído sobre los elfos en algún libro?

Kasumi: nop Oo

Hotaru: entonces tienes que leer más, hace mucho tiempo leí que según la mitología, los elfos tienen gran afinidad con cualquier ser viviente, en especial animales y plantas, la mayoría de los elfos prefieren vivir en comunidades en lo más espeso de los bosques.

(NdA¡toma!... pero no sé si está bien)

K-C-C-M: Oo vaya que sabe...

Kasumi: animales y plantas... ¿eso incluye a los pokémon?

Hotaru: por lo que veo, si, y bastante, mira lo feliz que se ve Rapidash (se muestra a Legolas cabalgando muy gallardamente a un feliz y tranquilo Rapidash. NdA: necesito un babero...)

Kasumi: vaya...

Narradora: Mientras Legolas se bajaba del pokémon, un timbre suena del otro lado de la casa)

Netsu: buenas tardes ¿cómo le fue en la oficina?

Kasumi¡¡¡es mi papá! (corre hacia la puerta)

Cata¿quién será?

Mari: vamos a ver (se dirigen a la puerta principal)

(En el living)

Hotaru¿Y cómo te fue mi amor? (dándole un pequeño beso en los labios (NdA: laodiooooo))

Trunks: bien, todo normal y en orden.

Kasumi: (llegando) hola papá ¿cómo estás?

Trunks: bien, gracias

Hotaru¿sabes? Llegaron nuevas huéspedes por gentileza del agujero...

Trunks: no me digas...

Kasumi: si, estábamos Legolas y yo camino al mercado cuando nos las encontramos... te las presento... ¡chicaaas, veengaan!

C-C-M:(llegando) acá estamos!

Mari: ho... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (gran grito para adentro)

Carola: Oo aaaahhhhhhhh!

Kasumi: papá, te presento a Carolina, Catalina y... ¿dónde está Mari?

C-C: pero si estaba aquí recién (mirando para todos lados) ohhh ohhhh!

Narradora: Al darse vuelta se encuentran con una Mari desmayada, la pobre no alcanzó ni a saludar y se desmayó...

Cata: Mariiiii ¿que te pasó?

Carola¿no estas viendo que se desmayó¡¡¡Mari, reacciona! fue la pura impresión de ver quien era el padre de Kasumi... reaccionaaaa (pegando cachetadas)

Hotaru: recuéstenla en el sillón.

Entre Legolas y Trunks la levantan y la llevan al living (NdA: ju ju ju)

Kasumi: cuídenla, mientras le contamos todo a papá

Hotaru: yo voy por una compresa de agua

(se van todos excepto Cata y Carola)

Narradora: unos minutos después...

Mari: (con las mejillas rojas de tanta cachetada) yauuum... ¿qué paso?

Cata¿cómo te sientes?

Mari: un poco rara, tuve un sueño super extraño

Carola¿y qué soñaste ahora?

Mari: no me acuerdo de mucho, pero al final, estábamos allí (indicando el vestíbulo), estaban Legolas, Hotaru, y una chicquilla que se llamaba Kasumi creo, y por la puerta entraba Trunks, y ahí me fui para atrás y ahí ya no me acuerdo...

Carola: eehhh, Mari...

Cata: creo que no soñaste nada... te desmayaste cuando el papá de Kasumi entró...

Mari: nnooooo, me estás bromeando¿cierto?

Narradora: en eso entran Hotaru, Trunks y Netsu

Hotaru: aquí traigo la compresa... ah, ya despertó¿cómo te sientes?

Trunks: (acercándose) ¿cómo te sientes?

Mari: 00 aahhh... Cata pellízcame porfa...

Cata: tu lo dijiste...

Mari: aaaauuuu... me dolió... tengo que estar soñando (con los ojos fijos)

Trunks¿qué te pasa?

Carola: ahora entró en shock nervioso, oyeee, reaccionaaa! (nuevamente pegando cachetadas)

Narradora: Fin del capítulo...

Mari-chan: no, no, no todavía nooo

Narradora¿por qué no? Va a salir muy largo... ¿y que tu no estabas choqueada?

Mari-chan: es que a Suppi se le ocurrió una idea¿y tu que te crees que te manejas sola? Así que no te metas si no quieres que te vaya mal (mostrando un sobre azul)

Narradora: aayy no, sigo, sigo...ejem... dame el libreto nuevo... ya... Mientras el matrimonio y las chicas trataban de hacer reaccionar a Mari de su shock... Legolas y Kasumi se quedan SOLOS en la cocina (ya pues, ya es hora de que atinen)

Mari-chan: ¬¬

Kasumi: vaya que chica tan rara esa ¿no?

Legolas: si, bastante rara

Kasumi: ...

Legolas: ...

(se miran mientras se escuchan unos gritos de "reaccionaaa" a lo lejos)

Kasumi: eehh... todo este jaleo me dio sed¿quieres un refresco? (se acerca al refrigerador)

Legolas¿refresco¿qué es eso?

Kasumi: algo para beber (abre la puerta, saca una lata de jugo y le abre el seguro) toma...

Legolas: gra...

Narradora: al querer tomar la lata, Legolas toma la mano de Kasumi, y ambos se quedan mirando (otra vez) fijamente, al parecer no quieren dejar esa posición, (que feo suena eso) cuando se percatan de la entrada de una personita...

Gimli: aahh, ya me siento mejor... ah, hola, sigan en lo suyo

Narradora: la pareja lo queda mirando tal cual como estan, el enano entra, toma un vaso, saca agua de la llave, y se va... lo sigue un silencio sepulcral... Legolas y Kasumi se vuelven a mirar, se acercan un poco más... (ahora si, ahora si)

Legolas: buenoo

Narradora: Kasumi lo sigue mirando fijamante un poco sonrojada...(vamos, vamos, ahora si)

Legolas: (tb sonrojado) por favor, no me mires...asi...

Narradora: se acercan un poco más... (esto se pone bueno)... otro poco... y...

Cata: (entrando de forma repentina) necesito un vaso con agu... eehh¿interrumpo algo?

Leg-Kas: (se separan de forma más que ligera) nooo nadaaa, no te preocupes

Kasumi: (cambiando a una expresión de enfado) estábamos discutiendo sobre que ibamos a hacer con el noctowl muerto de mamá, el que EL mató de un flechazo...

Legolas: (con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de indiferencia) pero yo lo maté por que no sabía que era mascota, además la que tenía hambre eras TÚ... hambrienta...

Kasumi¿CÓMO QUE HAMBRIENTA? que te crees, elfo descriteriado ¿Acaso nunca te ha dado hambre?

Legolas: no, a mi no me da hambre...

Kasumi: ¬¬ contigo no hay caso...

Cata: mejor me voy... los dejo aquí...

Fin del Capítulo

* * *

Mari: Aqui está el Segundo Libro de la re-edición xD... bueno... eso :p  
Comunico que se me escaparon unos diálogos de Legolas en el cap 1, prometo ponerlos a la brevedad.

Saludos a Mirimë Sketchit Suppi quien más me ha apoyado a intentar seguir este fic y la Ashley por su apoyo


	3. Tercer Libro

Capítulo 9: Que rápido pasa el tiempo... 

Narradora: Han pasado 4 días después de la llegada de las nuevas "huéspedes". Mari no se recuperó del shock hasta pasadas 48 horas cuando el resto ya no tenía esperanzas y pensaban dejarla así... este capítulo contaba las peripecias que pasaron para sacarla (desde el agua fría hasta conjuros de magia), pero como so no tiene la más mínima importancia, terminamos aquí el capítulo, sólo vale recordar que desde que Mari despertó, o sea, los otros 2 días,los pasó aprendiendo el juego de cartas de Digimon con Kasumi.

Fin del Capítulo... (NdCarola¡puaj!)

* * *

Capítulo 10: El misterio del enano

Narradora: Estamos en la sala de estar, donde está terminando una batalla entre Tamers...

Mari: siiiiii! ganeeee!  
Kasumi: hasta que me ganó... mmfff  
Cata¿cómo es eso¿ya le ganó? Nunca voy a entender este juego.  
Carola: (sentada al otro lado de la habitación escuchando walkman) no sé como pueden jugar esa porquería, es horrible.  
Kasumi: a mi me gusta y está de moda en mi escuela  
Cata: y yo no puedo entenderlo.  
Mari¿dices que está de moda en tu escuela?  
Kasumi: si, no quiero presumir, pero soy una de las mejores de mi clase... ja ja ja jaaaa  
Mari-Cata: ¬¬  
Mari: eso quiere decir que si te gané, soy mejor que todos los de tu clase! ja ja ja ja jaaaaa  
Cata-Kas: ¬¬  
Kasumi: ¬¬ fue sólo suerte  
Mari: ja ja ja ja ja...ja... ja... ja...jaaaa (para de reir mientras mira la entrada de la sala)

Narradora: Mari para sus risotadas debido a la entrada de Trunks...

Trunks¿están jugando¿has aprendido algo, Mari?  
Kasumi: ha aprendido bastante, ya hasta me acaba de ganar.  
Trunks: vaya, y eso que Kasumi es muy buena, te felicito (tocando el hombro de Mari)

Narradora: Sin embargo, de Mari sólo quedaba un par de ojos y un charco de agua...

Cat-Car¿SE DERRITIOOO?  
Trunks¿qué te pasa Mari?  
Mari: (volviendo a la normalidad) no, no me pasa nada (roja)  
Cat-Car-Kas: ¬¬  
Hotaru: (desde el ático) Truuuks¿puedes venir a ayudarme con estas cajas por favooor?  
Trunks: ya voy, cariñooo... ya nos vemos chicas... (retirándose de la habitación)  
Kasumi: espera, papá¿dónde están Legolas y Gimli?  
Trunks: Legolas está en el patio y Gimli... está por ahí, creo que le está ayudando a Netsu con la leñaaa (mientras se aleja)

Narradora: las cuatro quedan en silencio...

Mari: (en tono burlesco) ya voy cariñooo!... aaayyy¿por qué tenía que estar casado?... mmff  
Car: ya cálmate  
Cat: déjate de reclamar Kasumi¿qué pasa?  
Carola: no te preocupes, tonteras de ella.

Narradora: De repente, se siente otro SSHHOOUUMM, y unos segundos después...

: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Cata: aaayy¿qué paso?  
Kasumi: el grito fue de Netsu... es atrás¡vamos!

Narradora: Todo el mundo corre hacia el lugar de los gritos, cuando llegan se encuentran con una Netsu asustada y gritando

Netsu: (muy asustada) AAAYYYY! SEÑOR GIMLIIII!  
Hotaru: pero qué pasa Netsu? Por qué gritas tanto?  
Legolas¿dónde está Gimli?  
Netsu: (temblando) el señor Gimli estaba aquí mismo conmigo cortando leña con su hacha.  
Todos¿y?  
Netsu: y se me ocurrió ayudarlo con el hacha de la casa, así que la fuí a buscar.  
Todos¿yy?  
Netsu: y cuando estaba en el cuarto de herramientas... sentí ese ruido que me heló los huesos.  
Todos¿y que pasooo?  
Netsu: pasó que me volví corriendo, y cuando llegué... EL SR GIMLI YA NO ESTABAAAAA!  
Todos: ooooooooohhhhh Hotaru: ese ruido era...  
Kas: déjenme adivinar.  
C-C-M: un agujero  
Kas: me quitaron las palabras de la boca  
Leg: eso quiere decir.  
Trun: que ha vuelto a ser absorvido por el agujero.  
Leg: NNOOOOO!  
Trun: SSSIII!  
Hotaru: y no podemos saber dónde fue a dar... pobrecito  
Netsu: buuuuuaaaa! señor gimliiiiiiii!  
Legolas: Gimliiiiiiii! amigo miiiiiioooooo! (se larga a llorar abrazado a Netsu)  
Kasumi: no sean llorones, también corre la posibilidad de que haya regresado a la Tierra Media... ¡y suelta a Netsu!  
Legolas¿cómo que llorón, snif, es mi amigo...Gimli... buaaaa  
Kasumi: pero por favor, pareces una niña.  
Hotaru: aaaaahhh! silencioooo

Narradora: todos en absoluto silencio...

Hotaru: así está mejor... Gimli volvió a desaparecer, debemos guardar la calma, e investigar más a fondo, esto no pasa por que si... ya, vamos adentro.

Narradora: cuando todos se calmaban y se disponían a entrar, se escucha a lo lejos el ruido de un auto...

rrruuuuuunnnn (ruido de un auto acercándose)

Kasumi¿quién será?  
Hotaru: no tengo idea, voy a ver (entra rápidamente)  
(mientras entran a la casa)  
Kasumi: oye papá¿sabes si mamá se logró comunicar con Harry y los demás?  
Trunks:creo que aún no, eso también la tiene preocupada, puede que le haya sucedido algo.  
Kasumi: ojalá que no le haya pasado nada.

Narradora: Mientras Hotaru se didrgía al vestíbulo, el auto se detiene al frente de la casa, y de el baja un chico, tiene el cabello de color negro y una cinta roja en la frente (¿o naranja?) viste una polera verde y pantalones rojos hasta la rodilla, con zapatillas, saca del auto una croquera y un paquete, aprieta un botón en el auto que hace que este se convierta en una cápsula, se acerca a la puerta y toca el timbre.

Hotaru: ya vooy (abriendo la puerta)  
: hola, señora Hotaru.  
Hotaru: hola Tracey, tanto tiempo, entra por favor.  
Tracey: gracias¿cómo ha estado todo por acá?  
Hotaru: a decir verdad, no muy bien, han pasado cosas muy extrañas... pero vamos pasa, todos están en el living, creo

Narradora: Mientras, justamente, en el living, cada loco hablaba su tema...

Kasumi: tampoco mamá no ha ido a reportarse a Hogwarts.  
Trunks: no, está más preocupada de investigar por su cuenta, quizás cuando encuentre a Harry vaya con Dumbledore.  
(por otro lado)  
Legolas: (sentado en un sillón, gimoteando junto a Netsu) snif... me acuerdo como si fuera ayer... en el Abismo de Helm, competíamos para ver quien mataba más orcos... me ganó por uno! bbuuaaaa!  
Netsu: snif... era fantástico con el hacha, cortaba la leña como ninguno... buuaaaa!  
(al otro lado de la habitación)  
C-M-C: (mirando hacia donde estaba Legolas)¬¬  
Mari: y si el agujero se llevó de nuevo a Gimli¿nos podrá llevar de nuevo a nosotras también?  
Carola: OO ¿otra vez?  
Cata: aayyyy noooo (se tapa la cara) no otra veez, fue horribleee, prefiero quedarme aquí.  
Mari: yo también... por ningún motivo me iría (mirando de reojo a Trunks) ¬  
Carola: ¬¬ ya sé a quién estás mirando... ni lo sueñes... está casado.  
Mari: vv mmmmmmm... malaaaa, no me recuerdes esoooo... (arrinconada)  
C-C: ¬¬

Narradora: entran Hotaru y Tracey...

Hotaru: si, acá estaban todos... chicos, miren quien llegó...

Narradora: todos miran hacia la entrada del living... a Mari se le cae la mandíbula...

Kasumi: hola Tracey¿cómo has estado?  
Mari: (tratando de sujetarse la mandíbula) TR... TR... TR...  
Cata¿Tracey?  
Mari¡TRACEY! oye Caro, mira, mira, mira... ¿Caro?

Narradora: Carola no contestaba por que estaba estupefacta con la llegada de Tracey

Mari: Carooooo, oyeeee (pasando la mano enfrente de su cara) despiertaaa.  
Cata: acá vamos de nuevo.  
Mari: Caroooooo! despiertaaaaaa! (pegando cachetadas)  
Hotaru¿qué pasa?  
Kasumi¿otra con shock?  
Cata¿por qué no la dejamos así de una vez? Anda a saber cuando va a reaccionar.  
Mari¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?  
Cata: nosotras te pensábamos dejar así la otra vez.  
Mari: ¬¬ gracias (irónicamente)  
Trunks¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
Legolas¿empezamos con agua?  
Hotaru: Netsu, trae un jarrón de agua por favor  
Netsu: snif... si, ya voy  
Kasumi: no va a funcionar con tan poca agua...(tomándola por la cintura y poniéndola al hombro) mejor la tiramos la piscina... (se la lleva)  
C-M¿QUEEEEE?  
Mari¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDOOO?  
Cata¡OYEEEE KASUMIIII!  
Narradora: Todos corren tras Kasumi Hasta la piscina...

Kasumi: (frente a la piscina) con esto se le va a pasar...  
C-M: NNNOOOOO!  
Hotaru: KASUMIII

Narradora: y la lanzó... la pobre Carola cae al agua con gran estruendo, casi la mitad del grupo queda empapado (Mari, Cata, Kasumi) y esperan los resultados luego de toda la bulla... el cuerpo comienza a flotar...

M-C: (empapadas) SE AHOGOOO!

Narradora: Hotaru se lanza para sacar a Carola del agua, al sacarla se percata de que todavía vive.

Hotaru: uf, todavía respira.  
M-C: vv uuuf  
Hotaru: (muy grande) ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO¿ACASO QUERÍAS MATARLA?  
Kasumi: (muy pequeña) es que ya estaba aburrida de eso de los shock.  
Hotaru¿Y POR ESO TENÍAS QUE LANZARLA AL AGUA?  
Kasumi:... no.  
(mientras Hotaru retaba a Kasumi)  
Carola: cof, cof¿qué paso¿por qué estoy empapada?  
M-C: eehhh no te preocupes¿cómo estas?  
Carola: mejor... oigan¿es cierto lo que vi?  
Mari: eehhh... sip Carola: nooooo, entonces.  
Cata: sshh... pero cálmate

Narradora: Pendiente de lo que pasaba entre Hotaru y Kasumi, el resto recién se dió cuenta de que Carola había despertado...

Netsu: oigan, la chica ya despertó.  
Trunks: oh! Es verdad¿Cómo estás?  
Carola: bien, gracias Legolas: nos diste un gran susto.  
Tracey: asi es.  
Kasumi: a propósito Tracey¿a qué venías?  
Tracey: ah! Buscaba a Ash, necesito entregarle un encargo del profesor Oak.  
Hotaru: ash se fue de aquí hace como 4 días¿por qué no llamaron por el video-teléfono?  
Tracey¿QUÉ¿hace 4 días? Ooh nooo, ahora tendré que buscarlo, es que el Prof. Oak olvidó pagar la cuenta del video-teléfono este mes, y nos lo cortaron... je je  
el Resto: ¬¬ Hotaru¿y cuál es el encargo para Ash?  
Tracey: (mostrando el contenido del paquete) este... la pokebola GS... se la traía de vuelta por que el Prof Oak quería pedirle que se la llevara a otro científico amigo suyo para que la investigara.  
M-C-M: oooooohhhhh! la pokebola GS!  
Legolas¿pokebola¿qué es eso?  
Kasumi: ahí se guardan los pokémon cuando no están en batalla.  
Legolas¿no será un poco estrecho?  
Kasumi: ¬¬ Tracey¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Voy a tener que buscar a Ash.  
Hotaru: no te preocupes, voy a enviar a uno de mis noctowl mensajeros para que busque a Ash... Hed... (se pone pálida) oooooohhhhh nooooooo bbuuuaaaaa! mi Hedwiiiig!  
Trunks: ya cálmate Hotaru, por mientras envía a otro.  
Hotaru: snif, esta bien, snif  
Trunks: y tu Tracey, te puedes quedar unos días, si gustas.  
Tracey: está bien, muchas gracias  
Carola: siiiii! que se quedeeeee!  
M-C: cálmateeee!  
Carola: ay, esta bien...

Narradora: tenemos un nuevo huésped en la casa de Kasumi¿cuantos más vendrán? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Fin del capítulo...

* * *

Capitulo 11: Cuando los malos se ponen en campaña...

Es el 30 de Julio, pleno verano en el Monte Paoz, y nuestros protagonistas disfrutan, por supuesto, del caluroso clima...

Kasumi: (recostada en un sillón) aaayyy que calooor! me estoy asando!  
Legolas¿siempre hace este calor aquí?  
(NdA: Legolas lleva una polera y shorts... no iba a estar todo el verano asándose con una túnica :D)  
Tracey: (abanicándose con una revista) estamos en pleno verano, pero no siempre es así, en invierno cae nieve y hace mucho frío.  
Cata: (desecha en un sillón frente a la TV junto a las otras dos) aaahhh! no hallo la hora de que llegue el inviernoooo.  
Carola: me voy a derretiiiirr.  
Mari: (abanicándose con un diario) y yo me voy a deshidrataaaar.  
Trunks: (entrando con una botella de agua en la mano) este calor es bastante anormal.  
Kasumi: oye papá¿dónde está mamá que no la he visto estos últimos dos días?  
Trunks: Partió a Hogwarts, creo que logró ubicar a Harry y a los demás.  
Kasumi: ahh, que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando...

Narradora: de repente, las transmisiones de tv se interrumpen (se oye música de noticiario)

Periodista: Interrumpimos nuestras transmisiones para hacer contacto urgente con el pueblo de Ginger, actual lugar de los hechos... adelante movil, lo escuchamos.  
Periodista 2: (escondido detrás de un gran cartel en voz muy baja) Nos encontramos en el pueblo de Ginger para transmitir en vivo y en directo lo que está ocurrirendo. Este mediodía, para el terror de los habitantes del pueblo, aparecieron de la nada un gran ejército de seres extraños con apariencia de zombies, si la cámara puede mostrarles...

Narradora: La cámara abandona la imagen del periodista para mostrar el horrendo espectáculo... una gran cantidad de zombies paseádose por la ciudad, la gente huye despavorida, pero escapar es imposible, al poco tiempo es atrapada y devorada por ellos, corre mucha sangre por las calles... a lo lejos se divisan dos siluetas masculinas, una vestía capa y la otra una imponente armadura... esa fue la última imagen que capto esa cámara luego de un grito de horror de parte del periodista, seguido por la estática... la expresión de los televidentes del monte Paoz es de espanto...

(silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos)

Tracey¿qué fue eso?(tv: ya regresaremos con nuestro movil)  
Cata: fue algo espantoso... me van a dar ganas de vomitar.  
Mari: horrible... asquerosoooo Carola: que maeestrooo!  
(NdA: tomar en cuenta que a Carola le encanta el Gore)  
Mari: pero ten en cuenta que esto ES REAL.  
Caro: ... ups, creo que voy a vomitar.  
Cata: Kasumi¿qué te pasa? Estás pálida.  
Kasumi: es... es... no puede ser... no... Harry lo había destruído.  
Mari: no me digas que es.  
Trunks: (muy serio) es Voldemort C-C-M-T: queeee?  
Mari: no puede ser Carola: pero nos habías contado que Harry lo había destruído.  
Kasumi: al parecer no fue por completo... pero la otra persona... no sé quien es¿sabes algo tu papá?  
Trunks: no tengo la menor idea.  
Cata: no saldrá en el quinto libro?  
Car-M: ¬¬... cállate ¿ya?  
Kasumi: ¬¬ (no se de qué hablan, pero no les haré caso) Carola: se parece a... no, no creo que sea.  
Legolas: (terriblemente asustado) es Sauron.  
Car-M: Oo QUEEEE?  
Trunks¿quién es Saurón¿lo conoces?  
Legolas: se podría decir que si...

Narradora: Legolas les cuenta las aventuras que vivió con los Hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir y el mago Gandalf...

Carola: eeemm... tengo una duda.  
Mari: creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.  
Cata¿PERO QUE HACE AQUI?  
Kasumi¿y por qué va a ser?  
Mari: déjame adivinar.  
Legolas¡ya sé¡un hoyo negro!

Narradora: He dicho unas 10.000 que... ES AGUJERO OSCURO! (alza la mano para darle un descomunal puñete a Legolas)  
Mari-chan: QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PEGARLE A LEGOLAS! VAS A COMETER UN SACRILEGIO! si no te despido.  
Carola: si, si despídela!  
Cata: yo te apoyo!  
Kasumi: yo también, es una metiche!  
C-C-K: sobre azul, sobre azul!  
Todo el elenco: MUERTE A LA NARRADORA!  
Mari-chan: SILEEENCIOOO... no le pongan tanto, no la voy a matar.  
Narradora: fiiiuuu!  
Mari-chan: Narradora, que nunca tuviste nombre, a pedido de todo el elenco de actores... (repira muy hondo y abre una gran boca) QUEDAS OFICIALMENTE DESPEDIDA!... así que ahora estás fuera, ven mañana a buscar tu finiquito... buena suerte Narradora¿QUE? NO, POR FAVOR NOOOO Kasumi: TE DICEN QUE ESTÁS DESPEDIDA! FUERAAA!  
Mari-chan: tu no te metas! ya escuchaste, estás fuera, recoge tus cosas y te vas.  
Narradora. Bbuuuaaaa! se van a arrepentiiir! (se retira de escena)  
Suppi: oye Mari-chan.  
Mari-chan¿qué pasa Suppi?  
Suppi¿ahora qué vas a hacer? Te quedaste sin narradora Mari-chan: asi es... vamos a tener que buscar uno nuevo, habrán mejores narradores que esa ¿no?  
Suppi: yo creo que si... pero tendrás que parar el fanfic mientras encuentras otro.  
Mari-chan: no me voy a demorar mucho... pone un aviso llamando a un casting a todos los narradores que se puedan, va a ser a elección de los chicos... muchachos! tienen vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso!  
Elenco: ssiiiiii! wooow!  
Suppi: anotado, llamando a casting! oye¿y cómo terminas el capítulo?  
Mari-chan: yo lo termino... Fin de Capítulo... no, suspendido hasta encontrar nuevo narrador.

* * *

U.U uuff... hasta q pude publicar el tercero... bueno... lo estuve pensando por x vez... ¬¬ no hay reviews... en fin... si alguien lo lee... espero te guste

c'ya!


	4. Cap especial casting

Capitulo agregado 1: Casting 

Mari-chan: este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero resulta que tengo que elegir un nuevo narrador para el fanfic... ni yo sé a quién voy a elegir... Suppiii¿cuántos candidatos hay?  
Suppi: a veer... cinco Mari-chan¿cinco¿nada más¿Publicaste avisos en toods los diarios?  
Suppi: sii, tal como me dijiste Mari-chan: mmmm... no saben apreciar lo bueno... no esperemos más, llama a los demás, haremos el casting con los que hay.  
Suppi: entendido...

(minutos después, llegan los personajes, todos sentados en butacas en torno a un auditorio, listos para evaluar a los candidatos)

Mari-chan: que pase el primero... ¿quién es?  
Suppi: el narrador de Pokémon

(pasa adelante el primer candidato, una persona común y corriente...)

Mari-chan: a ver... ¿que nos puedes mostrar? Narra un poco de la historia.  
Narr. Pok.: Es otro día perfecto en el Monte Paoz y nuestros héroes investigan arduamente para resolver el misterio de los agujeros... pero los enemigos andan cerca.  
Kasumi: (acostada en la butaca con los pies en el asiento de adelante) bastante bueno, me gusta eso de "héroes" para los protagonistas.  
Galaxia: claro, si eres la protagonista... suena patético.  
Ash¿que te pasa? Es un excelente narrador...  
Hotaru: cálmense, aún no pasa el resto, sean pacientes.  
Mari-chan: gracias Hotaru... gracias Nar. de Pok¿quién es el siguiente?  
Suppi: el narrador de Las Chicas Superpoderosas.  
Mari-chan: OO mmmm... que pase.

(aparece un caballero de humita con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Mari-chan: muy bien, muéstranos algo.  
Narr. PPG: El Monte Paoz... un lugar con el paisaje perfecto, frondosos árboles, cielo limpio y un brillante sol... el mejor hogar para nuestros pequeños grandes heroes y sus amiguitos.  
Vegeta: puaj! suena patético... amiguitos.  
Kasumi: A mi me sigue gustando lo de "héroes"  
Gimli¿qué es eso de "pequeños"¿acaso tienes algo en contra de los enanos? (mostrando el hacha)  
Freezer: y claro, sólo menciona a los buenos¿por qué no dice algo de los malos?  
T. Rocket¡ASI ES¡que mencione a los malos!  
Harry¿y qué tiene que ver el paisaje en todo esto?  
(NdA: oohh, Harry habló, pero debería haber hecho un comentario más constructivo)  
Mari-chan: ssshhhh, cállenseee! gracias, que pase el siguiente.  
Suppi: El narrador de Dragonball...

(Hace su entrada un hombre de mirada muy seria, parece que quiere el puesto)

Mari-chan: (¡que serio!) puedes comenzar tu demostración.  
NDB: Cuando la paz parecía duradera para nuestros guerreros, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre sobre la tierra: la aparición de una serie de extraños agujeros negros.  
Elenco: ¬¬... oscuros  
NDB: perdón... la aparición de extraños agujeros oscuros que causan estragos en varias dimensiones distintas... inclusive el infierno.  
Mari-chan: muy bien, gracias.  
Kasumi: ahora somos "guerreros"... no está mal, pero me gusta más lo de héroes.  
Bra¿puedes callarte vanidosa?  
Kasumi¿a quién le dices vanidosa? De tal palo tal astilla, saliste igual de cascarrabias que tu padre.  
Bulma¿cómo te atraves a hablar así de Vegeta? Hotaru, deberías educar mejor a tu hija.  
Legolas: Kasumi, será mejor que te calmes.  
Bra: por si aún no lo sabes mi padre es TU abuelo... cascarrabias (le saca la lengua)  
Kasumi: mmff (hinchada como jiglypuff)  
Hotaru: oye Bulma, por muy suegra mía que seas, no tienes derecho a mandarme a decir como críar a mi hija!  
Mari-chan: oigan... calmaaa Bulma¿pero cómo te atreves? Dirigirte asi hacia tu suegra, de ahí habrá salido la hija... ya te decía Trunks, ella no era para ti (se larga a llorar)  
Trunks: pero mamá.  
Bulma: nada de peros, te decía que "esa" mujer era demasiado liberal, claro, como no tiene padres.  
Haruka¿de que está hablando? No nos ofenda... (mientras Michiru y Setsuna rompen a llorar ofendidas)  
Hotaru: dígame lo que quiera a mi señora, pero a papá Haruka, mamá Michiru y mamá Setsuna no me las toca.  
Mari-chan: calmaaa.  
Trunks: mamá, no vayas demasiado lejos.  
Legolas: señora Hotaru, cálmese por favor.  
Hotaru: no me calmo! y tu Trunks¿de parte de quién estas?... claro, "en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe"(hace pucheros) ... y ni siquiera la defiende en una discución con su suegra(rompe a llorar)  
Trunks: pero Hotaru.  
Bulma: claro, ahora hácete la mosquita muerta!  
Hotaru¡QUE? ahhh nooo ya no aguanto más! ven acá peliteñida (hace aparecer una gran lanza) Bulma¿tu crees que tengo miedo? Acá te espero!.. y no soy peliteñida!  
Hotaru: nadie me dirige como formar mi famlia! (parte corriendo detrás de Bulma por todo el auditorio)

(Vegeta toma a Bulma por la cintura y se la lleva al otro lado del auditorio)

Hotaru: no huyas cobardeeee! (corriendo lanza en mano)  
Hermione: aaayyy la va a mataaar!  
Ron: cállate Hermione!  
Mari-chan: sileeenciooo (perdiendo la paciencia)  
Bra: mamaaa!  
Bulma: suéltame Vegetaaaa la voy a enfrentar Vegeta: ni que pudieras... (huyendo de un lado para otro de los lanzazos de Hotaru)  
Hotaru: ven acá Vegeta! Trunks: ven acá Hotaru!

(algo detiene en seco a Hotaru en su loca carrrera, es Trunks que la toma de la cintura)

Hotaru: no me detengas! acaso estás de parte de ella? (pegándole lanzazos al aire, haciendo que el resto de la audiencia agachara la cabeza)  
Serena: aaaayyy se volvió locaaaa!  
Goku: vaya, es peor que  
Chi-Chi Gohan: papá, cállate, o mamá te va a escuchar.  
Bulma: sueltame Vegetaaa! (pegando puñetes al aire)  
Hotaru: Truuuunks, suéltame o te exijo el divorciooo!  
Mari-chan: mmmm ( tiritando y alzando el puño en el que sobresale una venita)  
Michiru: aayyy Harukaaa¿qué hicimos maaal?(llorando a mares)  
Mari-chan: ggrrgrgrg (aún más enojada)  
Serena: aayyy me quiero ir de aquiiiii!  
Bulma: SUEELTAAA Hotaru: DESTRUCTORA DE HOGARES!  
Mari-chan: SIIIIILEEEEENCIOOOO!

(la escena se paraliza: todos miran a la autora, Trunks agarrando a Hotaru en una pose muy comprometedora, al igual que Vegeta y Bulma, Suppi arrinconada con las manos tapandose los oídos, Michiru en medio de un puchero en los brazos de Haruka (que la intenta consolar), Serena con un lagrimón en la cara abrazada a Darien, mientras que Chibiusa la tironeaba de la polera, Ash y Misty, que estaban en el momento junto a Hotaru, con la cabeza más escondida que una tortuga. Brillan por su ausencia las parejas Kasumi-Legolas y Brock-Netsu, el resto de los personajes, arrinconados de espectadores, prefirieron no meterse en asuntos familiares)

Mari-chan: muy bien, si las señoras desean seguir peleando, sigan afuera, y de pasada salen con su finiquito en mano, y el resto se calla, escucha a los candidatos que quedan EN SILENCIO y me dan su decisón¿entendido?  
Suppi: asi se habla! bravo!  
Mari-chan: TU TE CALLAS TAMBIÉN!  
Suppi: OO  
Mari-chan: perdón, no quería gritarte... AHORA TODOS SE SIENTAN Y TERMINAN EL CASTING... a todo esto, falta gente.  
Kas-Leg: (entrando) acá estamoos, fuimos a comprar algo de comer, tenía hambre.  
Todos: ¬¬  
Mari-chan¿y Brock?... ¿y Netsu?  
Brock: (entrando por otra puerta) acá estamos!  
Mari-chan: ¬¬ no me digan que también andaban comprando.  
Netsu: (en voz baja) Brock! tienes la camisa encima de la chaqueta!  
Brock: eehhhh! si, algo asi.  
Mari-chan: estamos todos, ahora que pase el siguiente...

(entra al escenario una figura femenina vestida de gabardina y sombrero, sólo se le ven los ojos)

Mari-chan: y tu¿quién eres?  
N.N: eehhh... la Narradora de Sailomoon.  
Mari-chan: está bien... un momento.  
(N.S comienza a sudar)  
Suppi: un momento... ¿Sailormoon tiene narradora?  
Mari-chan: nooo... ¿oye tu quién eres en verdad?  
Kasumi: YO SE QUIEN ES!  
El resto¿Y QUIEN ES?  
Kasumi: la NARRADORA!  
El resto¿QUE¿ELLA?  
Narradora: (sacándose la gabardina) ¿cómo supiste?  
Kasumi: muy facil, sólo a una imbécil como tú se le ocurre decir que es la narradora de Sailormoon.  
Mari-chan: (detrás de la Narradora) muy bien, supongo que ya sabes que te voy a decir.  
Narradora¿qué estoy de vuelta? (con los ojos iluminados)  
Mari-chan: no precisamente... FUERAAAAA!  
( Mari-chan le propina a la Nar. una gran patada que la hace volar por los aires, rompiendo el techo del teatro (al más puro estilo Ranma ½))

Mari-chan: sin comentarios, el siguiente...

(aparece por un costado del escenario un chico de pelo rubio y largo, viste poleron azul y amarillo, pantalones largos y un listón celeste en la frente)

Suppi: pero si es...  
Mari-chan¿cuál es tu nombre? o.ô  
: Mi nombre es Morty... soy el lider de gimnasio de ciudad Ecruteak  
Mari-chan: ah, es cierto... ¿y que haces aquí?  
Motri: vengo por el puesto de narrador... el dinero en Pokémon es escaso si apareces un par de capítulos... al contrario de los protagonistas (mirando de reojo a Ash)  
Mari-chan¿y qué experiencias tienes como narrador¿tienes algo de talento?  
Morti: buenoooooo... ninguna a decir verdad...  
Suppi: no se diga más! SE QUEDA!  
Mari-chan¿y a ti qué te pasó?  
Suppi: si pues, hay que motivar a los nuevos talentos ¿si o no chicos?  
Mari-chan: ¬¬ nop, el resto tiene que decidir.  
Suppi: porfaaa  
Mari-chan: nooo  
Suppi: aahhhh di que siii  
Mari-chan: N – O... NO  
Suppi: mmff.  
Mari-chan: bueno, lo tuyo Morti lo veremos después... muy bien chicos, les doy un rato para que se pongan de acuerdo...

(media hora después)

Mari-chan: ya está bien muchachos, denme su veredicto... QUE HABLE UNO!  
Hotaru: a decir verdad, no nos gustó ninguno.  
Suppi: a mi me gustó Morty.  
Mari-chan: YA TE DIJE QUE MORTI NOOOO... a mi tampoco, no me gustó ninguno, tendremos que seguir buscando, esto ya me tiene cansada...

(en ese momento entra una chica por una de las puertas del teatro, vestía uniforme de colegio al más puro estilo Old England Toffee en tonos verde)

: holaaa¿acá se hace el casting para narrador?  
S-Mari-chan: SAKURAITAAAA¿qué haces aquí?  
Sakuraita: me vine corriendo del colegio para llegar a la prueba ¿ya eligieron a alguien?  
Mari-chan: no, no nos gustó ninguno uu  
Sakuraita¿entonces puedo hacer el casting? Es que estoy super corta de plata...  
Mari-chan: nooo, no va a ser necesario... ya estás escogida... tienes el puesto  
Elenco¿QUÉ? OO  
Sak¿en serio¡ que bueenooo!  
Suppi¿y Morty?  
Mari-chan¡MORTY NO! además ya me cansé y tengo que seguir con la historia, además de que está la ventaja de que la narradora tiene nombre... chicos les presento a la nueva narradora, Sakuraita.  
Elenco: mucho gusto sakuraitaa!  
Mari-chan: y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Fin

* * *


End file.
